


Finally

by Treegona



Series: The countdown [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 13:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1943463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treegona/pseuds/Treegona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lonely person lay on their deathbed</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finally

Your death bed is a quiet one. Your friends have all died before you. You were an only child. You were the only one without a long time lover. It’d surprised you –all those years ago- when your wrist counter suddenly jumped from a few weeks to 80 years. It’ll run out today, just half a minute from now. The heart monitor beeps steadily. 

You’re a little sad that you’ll meet your fated lover like this. That his or her first impression of you will be in a hospital, old and wrinkled and hooked up to your life-support. What kind of person would want to wed an old stiff like you. 

The bleeps are getting slower and look at you, wasting away the last 25 seconds of bachelorhood.  
5- you wonder what they’ll be like, your fated one.  
4- you wonder if they’ll mind that you’re so old.  
3- you wonder, not for the first time, why the timer jumped so suddenly, all those years ago.  
2- you wonder if they’ll wake you, should you sleep.  
1- Bleep, Bleep the heart monitor has slowed to an almost critical speed. But you’re already asleep  
0- EEERRNNNN! The machine goes, calling nurses and doctors to your room. You you’re already dead


End file.
